Mobile robots may be used to traverse surfaces to perform various operations, such as cleaning, vacuuming, or the like. Obstacles, such as walls, fixtures, or the like, may make it difficult for some mobile robots to reach some areas. For example, a surface adjacent to the intersection between a wall and a floor may be difficult for a robot to traverse.